baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Priest spells
Priest Spells are accessible through the Priest Scroll of characters capable of casting them. This includes clerics, druids, and shamans of any level. Rangers and paladins may also cast priest spells, but only once they have reached a high enough level. For general information on casting magic, see Spells. __TOC__ Learning Spells Unlike wizard spells, priest spells are not scribed from scrolls. Instead, spells of each level are automatically learned when that level becomes accessible. For example, a level 1 cleric automatically knows all 1st level spells that they qualify for; when they reach level 3, they will automatically learn all 2nd level spells that they qualify for, and so on. The shaman class is the only exception, as they must choose which spells they learn (similar to the sorcerer). Paladins only reach 4th level spells; rangers only reach 3rd level spells. In addition, their caster level is adjusted based on the level that they gain access to spellcasting. See their class pages for more information. Certain priest spells are only available to clerics (and paladins), and some are only available to druids (and shamans and rangers). The Cleric / Ranger multi-class or dual-class has access to both lists for 1st - 3rd levels, and depending on the game version, may have access to 4th - 7th levels as well. Spell Slots and Casting Restrictions Clerics and druids gain additional spell slots based on their Wisdom score. These are gained as soon as the level is available; for example, a level 1 cleric with 18 WIS will have three 1st level spell slots available. Shamans, paladins, and rangers do not gain additional spell slots. In the original Baldur's Gate and Shadows of Amn, characters must have 17 WIS to cast 6th level priest spells and 18 WIS to cast 7th level priest spells. This requirement was removed in Throne of Bhaal, and is not present in the Enhanced Editions. Equipment that increases priest spell slots: *''Baldur's Gate'' **Honorary Ring of Sune: Extra 1st, 2nd, 3rd, and 4th level slots. *''Siege of Dragonspear'' **Honorary Ring of Sune: Extra 1st, 2nd, 3rd, and 4th level slots. **Locket of Embracing: Two extra 1st level slots; only usable by good or neutral characters. *''Shadows of Amn'' **Honorary Ring of Sune: Extra 1st, 2nd, 3rd, and 4th level slots. ***You must have a cleric protagonist and take their stronghold to obtain this item. **Axe of Hrothgar: +1 WIS, which may add additional slots depending on the character's base wisdom. Due to its weapon class, this is only applicable to a Cleric / Thief with Use Any Item. *''Throne of Bhaal'' **Holy Symbol: Extra 6th and 7th level slots. ***Gained by all clerics upon reaching level 25. **Silver Ioun Stone: +1 WIS, which may add additional slots depending on the character's base wisdom. **Heartwood Ring: Extra 6th and 7th level slots; only usable by druids or a Cleric / Thief with Use Any Item. Due to the different level caps in the games, certain priests may have access to spell levels that other priests don't. See the table below for the maximum spell level attainable by each class at each level cap. Schools Priest spells have schools; these interact with Specialist Mage bonuses for saving throws. For example, an Invoker > Cleric dual-class will apply a -2 save penalty when enemies save vs. Blade Barrier, since it is an evocation spell; Enchanters will receive a +2 save bonus vs. Charm Person or Mammal cast by a druid, since it is an enchantment/charm spell. The schools do not interact with specialist restrictions; for example, a gnome Cleric / Illusionist can still cast all necromancy priest spells, even though they cannot cast necromancy wizard spells. Priest spells also have spheres, but these have no mechanical interactions. Scrolls Certain priest spells are available as scrolls. Their only use is as quick items to be cast, however. All priest scrolls can be cast by any of the normal priest spell classes, plus the monk; Restoration scrolls are unique and may be cast by any class. As with wizard scrolls, they require 9 Intelligence to use. Quest Spells Starting at 3,000,000 XP in Shadows of Amn (only accessible in with Throne of Bhaal installed or in Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition), priests gain access to high-level class abilities referred to as Quest Spells. These represent exceptional divine powers granted to the priest by their deity. These are only available if the priest has gained 7th level spell slots, and the priest has the ability to select one at each level up. These are added to their priest scroll as 7th level spells, and otherwise function exactly as other spells do. Spell List The following abbreviations are used in the table below: *Lvl = Spell Level *C = Usable by clerics/paladins *D = Usable by druids/rangers *S = Usable by shamans *OS = Original Saga *EE = Enhanced Editions